paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid and Roader get Mine Trapped
Backstory: Aid and Roader help Smokie get coal for his engine, but end up getting trapped inside a mine after the entrance caves in. (A collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) This is also before he changed Smokie to Casey. Characters: Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Smokie/Casey (belongs to Attackpac) Rubble Story: One day, Smokie was visiting his friends at the lookout. He, Rubble, Aid, and Roader were playing volleyball. Roader was the first to serve. "Ok Rubble! Here comes my special serving a spike ball!" He said as he served the volley ball. Rubble got in his position to send it back, and Smokie got ready to receive it. Smokie jumped up and set it up for Roader to hit it over the net. Roader sent it over the net towards Aid, who got into position to catch it. "I got it" he said, before yelping as it bumped him on the head. Rubble raced over to him. "You alright Aid?" he asked. Aid chuckled and nodded. "Yea, guess I tried to catch it with my head" he replied with a chuckle. Rubble and the others laughed. "Well, too bad we're not playing soccer, cause Aid would be our ultimate header!" Roader jokes. Aid blushes and smiles a little. "S-sorry about the ball Roader." He said shyly. "Oh don't worry about it Aid." Roader said. "As long as we all keep having fun, nothing negative should be present here." Roader says as he rubs Aid's head. Smokie chuckled and smiled, before walking over to his engine and looking at the coal storage. "Aww man" he said, loud enough for the others to hear. Roader and Aid walked over and sat down. "What's the matter Smokie?" Roader asked. Smokie looked to them and sighed. "Well I have to head back soon, but it appears i'm out of coal, and my engine can't go without fuel..." he said. "Well that's a problem." Said Roader. "You could just stay with us." Aid said before receiving a confused look from Roader. "I mean, is there any way yo can get back?" He corrected himself. "Not unless one of you gave me a lift." Smokie stated. But even if, I'll still never get my train home." He sighed. "I could tow you back, while you're in your train." Suggested Roader. "That would be nice, but I was supposed to also get a supply of coal to take home." Smokie explained. "And without coal to run my steam train, no coal for home either." He said before whimpering. Aid and Roader looked at each other sadly, then looked back at Smokie. "Hey cheer up Smokie, i'm sure will think of something" Roader replied. Smokie nodded, but was to upset to reply. Roader lead Aid to the side and sat down with him. "There must be something we can do to help Smokie" Roader said. Aid nodded, then got an idea. "Hey I know, there's an old abandoned mine shaft nearby, maybe we could go down there and find some coal?" he said. Roader gulped slightly. "Are you sure its safe, and what about the dirt?" he asked lightly. Aid giggled. "I'd do anything to help my friend get home." He said. "And what about the dirt?" Roader asked again. "I'll go get my cleaning uniform on and make you spic and span again." Aid said. Roader sighed in relief, glad he won't have to worry too much about getting dirty. "I'll stay here and keep Smokie company." Said Rubble. "If you guys find any coal, just give me a call, and I'll get ready to dig it and bring it back to Smokie!" He said to Aid and Roader. "Sure thing Rubble, we won't be long" Aid replied, turning to Roader and smiling. Roader smiled as well, and the two headed down to the abandoned mine. Aid had grabbed some hats with lights on the tops for them to wear, and he handed one to Roader. "Alright, lets see what we can find in this old mine" he said with a smile. Roader gulped and looked behind them, hoping to see the sun again once they came out. The two searched for at least a rock chunk of coal. "Ummm Aid? I can't find any coal down here." Roader said. "L-let's just keep searching." Said Aid. "I'm sure there's some down here." They kept looking inside the mine. Then some bats came flying out from deep inside the cavern, startling Aid. "GAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he jumped onto Roader's back. Roader chuckled and smiled. "Easy Aid, its just a few bats that were sleeping in the cavern" he said. Aid looked up and saw the bats, and got off of Roader. "Hehe, I knew that" he replied nervously. Roader chuckled again and looked at the cave walls, trying to find some coal. He scarped at the wall and stuck out his tongue at the dirt. "Bleh, dirty..." he whined. Aid was the next one to chuckle and smile. "Here, I got it Roader. *barks* Duster!" Aid used his duster to dust off the dirt on the wall, and off of Roader. "There! All clean! He said. "Thanks Aid." Said Roader. "Now let's find that coal so we can get out of here!" And with that, they continued their search. After fifteen whole minutes of searching, Roader finds some black rocks. He looked at it closely, and saw that it was coal, a lot of it! "Aid, over here!!" he shouted. Aid came running to him and wagged his tail happily. "That's more than enough for Smokie, he'll be so happy when we bring this to him" Aid replied. Unfortunately it wouldn't be easy to get out, as Roader's loud voice caused the cavern to shake, and soon a rock slide fell down and blocked the exit. "Oh no! That's our only way out!" Aid shouted, accidentally causing more rocks to fall down. Roader pulls him out of the way before they crush him. "N-n-now what?" Roader asked nervously. "I-I don't know." Aid replied. "I think we're trapped in this mining cave." Aid said. Roader's claustrophobia was starting to kick in. Aid noticed this and tried to calm him down. "Its alright Roader, i'm sure we'll figure something out..." he said nervously. Roader panicked and began pacing back and forth nervously. "W-what if we don't, what if were stuck here forever?" he asked. Aid barked and activated his pup tag. "Rubble, can you hear me?" he called, trying to get a signal to Rubble. But due to the rocks, and how deep they were in the mine, the signal could not reach Rubble. "I-I think we're too deep in the mine to reach anybody." Aid said while frowning. "Great! Just great! Now we'll run out of food, we'll be low on air, we might become too dehydrated, or worse!" Roader panicked. "What do you mean, worse?" Asked Aid. "We...might...not...survive!" Roader said. "R-Roader! S-stop it! You're making me s-scared!" Said Aid nervously. Roader sat down sadly and hung his head. "I'm sorry Aid, i'm just scared myself..." he replied worriedly. Aid sat beside him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I know your scared Roader, but I have an idea" he replied. Roader looked up and frowned. "Its a mine shaft, so there's got to be more than one entrance an exit, that's how all mine shafts were built" Aid told him. Roader beamed brightly. "You're right Aid! Let's see if we can go find one!" Roader said as he and Aid run deeper into the cavern to look for another exit. Five minutes later, they currently had no success. "There's gotta be one around here somewhere!" Aid said starting to worry. "Maybe one will turn up soon." Roader said as he uses his superb vision to scout for any. Aid sat down and rubbed his sore pads. "My paws are too sore to walk anymore, can we take a break?" he asked Roader. Roader sighed and nodded. "Good idea to conserve our energy" he replied, sitting beside Aid. Just then, Raoder's stomach growled loudly. "Ahhh!!!, bear!!!!" Aid, said jumping up and looking around. "It was my stomach Aid..." Roader said lightly. "Oh." Aid said sheepishly. "Eheheheh, right. I wish I had brought my food pup pack instead of this cleaning one." Aid said. "Yeahhhh, too bad." Roader agreed. "Maybe there's some food down here?" Aid said feeling a little skeptic about that possibility. "Doubt it..." Roader replied. Aid stood up and rubbed his paws again. "Lets look for another exit again, i'm good now" he said. Roader stood up and nodded, and tried to look down the path of the cavern. "I think I see something down that way" he told Aid. They headed down the path and came across what appeared to be an exit, but was also blocked with rocks. "Awww noooo." Roader moans. "This one's blocked too." Aid looked around; he felt as if there was no way out. "*sigh* We're trapped Roader, I'm s-sorry I got you into this mess." He said before whimpering and slowly walking away. Roader turned and watched him, then raced after him. "Aid wait, its not your fault..." he replied, stopping him. Aid's eyes teared up and he cried lightly. "It is my fault, if I hadn't suggested it we wouldn't be trapped down here..." he wailed. Roader sighed as Aid lay down and cried loudly. Roader then rested his head on Aid's back, and ran his paw down to his side. "Come on Aid, cheer up" he said, before lightly tickling him. Aid's crying suddenly got merged with a giggle. After that, he continued crying lightly. Roader soon had an idea on how to make Aid smile. "Oh I see! You need some cheering up treatment!" He said. "Maybe a little bit of this will help." Said Roader as he began gently tickling Aid's left side. Aid started to smile lightly as he wiggled a little. Roader smiled as well, but then Aid's smile started to fade again. "Not enough huh? Then maybe try some of this!" He said as he tickled Aid's belly. Aid smiled and laughed again, kicking his paws lightly. "Roader don't that tihhhhiccklleeess" he yelped, his laughing picking up. Roader smiled and went for his paws, hoping to cheer Aid up to the best he could. Aid laughed and his smile widened. "hhheeeeehhhee no Roader, eeehhheeeee!!" he squealed. "Ohhhh no! I'm gonna make sure you smile!" Roader playfully said as he picks up his tickling pace. Aid tried to hold in his laughter, but he'd already felt them escaping. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ROHOHOHOHOHOADER PLEASE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! OK OK OK OK OK OK! I'll HEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! I"LL SMILE! I"LL SMIIIILE!" Aid bellowed as his tears fell down his face like a current in an ocean. Roader smiled and gave him one last tickle to his paws, causing Aid to snicker and smile happily as he took deep breaths. "I'm glad I could cheer you up buddy, and if we are stuck here for a while, there's no other pup i'd rather be stuck with than you" he said, wrapping his paws around Aid in a hug. Aid smiled and returned the hug. "T-thanks Roader, i'm glad i'm stuck down here with you too" he replied with a chuckle. Roader looked back at the blocked off exit, and saw a small hole that he could see light through. "Maybe we can get something through here to let them know where stuck?" Roader suggested. "O-ok." Said Aid as he got up. Roader went first at trying to get someone's attention. "HELLOOOOOO! HELP UUUUUSSSSS! WE"RE STUCK!" He called. Sadly, there was no response. "L-let me try." Aid said as Roader stepped down and he stepped up. "Hello! Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" Aid shouted not as loudly as Roader. "Aiiiid, the point is to make them hear us." Roader said to his shy friend. Aid sighed and stepped back. "Sorry, I c-can't yell as loudly as you" he replied. Roader thought for a moment, then smiled. "Maybe not, but maybe you can laugh loud enough" he replied, before resuming his tickle attack on Aid. Aid yelped and laughed, then realized what Roader meant. "O-ok, but HHEEEHEHEHEE NOT TOO MUUHHHUUUUCCCHHHH!!" he laughed, his voice echoing out through the hole. Meanwhile at the lookout, Smokie and Rubble were still waiting for Aid and Roader. "I hope nothing bad happened to them..." Smokie said worriedly. "Me neither." Said Rubble while frowning. Maybe we should go look for them at that mine. I can smell where they went." Said Smokie. "Good idea!" Agreed Rubble. "Hope into my rig, and we'll find them!" He said. Smokie smiled and jumped into Rubble's rig. Then they took off. Along the way, Rubble heard something. "Hey Smokie, do you hear that?" He asked. Smokie lifted his left ear. "No not really, why? Do yo hear something?" Asked Smokie. "It sounds like, laughter." Rubble answered. Smokie listened again, and very faintly heard the sound of laughing. "I'm surprised you heard that Rubble, it's so quiet" he replied. Rubble nodded. "Yea, but it sounds familiar, like Aid" he replied, before turning his rig and driving in the direction of the laughter. They arrived shortly at the entrance and hopped out of Rubble's vehicle. "Aid, Roader? Are you guys here?" Smokie called. There was no reply, because they were at the entrance Aid and Roader first went into. "Sounds like they're not here." Rubble said. Smokie pondered for a moment. Maybe there's another entrance somewhere." He said. "Ok! Let's go see if you're right!" Said Rubble as he and Smokie went to look for another entry. Meanwhile, Aid was still laughing loudly from Roader tickling him. "Maybe you're not loud enough Aid." Roader said. "I'll have to try something more like this!" He said as he picked Aid up and tickled his sides with his paws, and his hind paws with his tail. "HHHEEEEEHHHEEE NOOO PLEASE ROADER, THAT TIHHHHIICCCKLLLEEESS" Aid yelped loudly. Outside, Smokie and Rubble were searching around for another entrance, and Rubble picked up the sound of Aid laughing again. "Down here Smokie" Rubble said, seeing the entrance and the small hole where he could hear Aid. "Sounds like their right behind these rocks" Smokie said. Rubble nodded and turned to the rocks. "Aid, Roader, can you hear us?" he called. Roader stopped tickling Aid, who was now panting heavily. "Smokie? Is that you?" Roader called. "Yes! It's me, I'm with Rubble. What happened down there?" Asked Smokie. "Me and Aid found lots of coal for your train, but some tumbling rocks blocked the exit. So now we're stuck in here with no way out." Roader explains. "Well its a good thing we came in my rig then" Rubble replied, hoping into his vehicle and starting it up again. "Stand back guys, Rubble's gonna get you out" Smokie told them. Aid and Roader stood a good distance away from the exit, and Rubble began removing the rocks. As soon as there was enough room to get through, Roader raced out into the sunlight. "Ahhh fresh air, sunshine and grass, mwahh" he shouted, kissing the grass around him. Aid followed behind in a slow pace, the tickles from Roader caused him to twitch as he walked. "Aid are you ok?" Asked Smokie. "I-I'm fine. I just need to take a breather." Aid answered. "Oookaaay." Smokie muttered. Rubble giggled at the sight of Aid. "It looks like you've had some tickle time with Roader huh?" He asked. "Uh huh." Aid replied lowly. Roader looked back at him and smiled. "Well, our tickle time is what saved us. And I think Aid enjoyed it, didn't you Aid?" He asked the retriever. "Y-yea, it was f-fun..." Aid replied, before falling onto his side and taking a few deep breaths. the others chuckled and let Aid rest a bit. "So you found some coal then?" Smokie asked, happily wagging his tail. Roader nodded. "Yep, i'll go grab it" he replied, heading into the entrance again and pushing the large pile outside. "Whoa, that's more than enough for my engine, thanks you two" Smokie said happily. "You're welcome Smokie!" Roader said as he wagged his tail. "I'll go ahead and take this to the lookout. Come on Smokie!" Said Rubble. Smokie jumped into Rubble's rig, the Rubble scooped up the coal with his rig and dove off to the lookout. Roader barks out his scooter, then looks at Aid, who is still resting a little. "Hey Aid, I can't just leave you here. Come ride on my scooter so I can get you home to rest." Roader said. Aid slowly got up and got shocked at what he had to ride. "B-b-but your scooter is so f-fast..." Aid replied. Roader sighed. "Yea I know, but that means i'll get you to the lookout twice as fast, come on" he replied. Aid whimpered and hoped onto the back, holding tightly to Roader. Roader then revved the scooter and took off, causing Aid to jump and yelp. "Too fast!!!" he yelled. Roader chuckled and smiled, and soon they got back to the lookout and came to a stop. "Ta-daaa! We're here!" Said Roader as he hopped off. But Aid was still clinging onto him. Roader chuckled a little and barked his scooter back into his pup pack. After that, he looked at Aid. "Hey buddy, we're here." He said. But Aid was still clinging to him. Roader sighed, knowing that Aid has one more fear, a more major one, and that would give him a chance at getting Aid off his back. "Ohhh nooo! It's big, mean, angry bear!!" He exclaimed. "Ahhhh where?!?!?" Aid yelped, jumping off of Roader and looking around worriedly. Roader chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Nowhere, I just said that to get you off my back buddy" he replied. Aid blushed and chuckled. "Oh, hehe, I knew that..." he replied lightly. Then Smokie appears, riding in his train that now has plenty if steam. "Thank you two again for finding this coal. And thank you Rubble for delivering it." Smokie said gratefully. "We're happy to help you Smokie!" Said Rubble. "Anytime Smokie. I'm glad you even have enough to take home." Said Roader. "Yep! And it's all thanks to my friends." Smokie declared. Aid blushed a little. "N-no problem Smokie." He said. Smokie chuckled and blew his train whistle. "Full steam ahead!!!, Cya later guys" he said, before heading off down the road and off to his place. Rubble walked over to Aid and Roader and sat down. "That was nice of you guys to go into the mine for Smokie, he's very thankful for that" he told them. Roader nodded and smiled. "Yea, Aid was a little upset when we got stuck in there, he blamed himself for it happening" he told Rubble. "Well, you did get coal for Smokie Aid. And accidents happen, so you didn't have to blame yourself." Said Rubble as he looked over at Aid. But Aid started to feel down again. "Yeah, we did get Smokie coal, but that whole mess could've been avoided, if I didn't pick that mine to search for some." Aid said sadly as he walked to his pup house and layed inside headfirst. "After that, I cheered him up." Said Roader while smiling at Rubble. "What do you mean?" Rubble asked. Roader motioned his head at Aid's paws, and then winked at Rubble. Rubble chuckled and nodded, he knew what Roader meant. They walked over to Aid's pup house, and quietly reached out for his vulnerable paws. Roader tickled his left while Rubble got his right, and Aid looked back and started to giggle. "G-guys, that tickles..." he said, his laughter starting to come out again and a small smile spread on his face. "We know!" Said Rubble. "Whenever you feel down, we'll tickle you to lift you up again!" Said Roader as he continued tickling Aid's left paw. Aid tried to move away, but he was inside his pup house, so he didn't have much to go. "Cohome you guhuys! I'm fihine! Really, I aham!" Aid laughed as he started to tear up. Roader chuckled and tickled harder on Aid's paw. "But we want you to be more than fine, we want you to be excited and happy" he said, moving to Aid's sides. Aid giggled and squirmed in his pup house, his face red from laughing and crying. "Ok ok, i'm happy, heheheh, sthhhhooooppp tickling meeehhheeee" he squealed. The two chuckled and continued their ticklefest, until Aid couldn't take anymore and squirmed backwards out of his pup house, then fell onto his back and laughed more. Roader and Rubble stood over top of him. "You think you had enough Aid?" Asked Roader. Aid nodded while smiling. "Rubble whispered in Roader's ear. "Do you think he needs a little more?" He asked him. Roader nodded then looked back at Aid, who had a worried expression and slowly tried to walk away. Roader smiled and looked at Rubble. "I think he's had enough tickles for today" he whispered back, then offered a paw to Aid. Aid smiled and took his paws, then chuckled as he pulled Roader on top of him. Roader yelped and he fell forward with an "oof" and his head landed on Aid's belly. "Your pillow is ready for a nap..." Aid said with a chuckle. Roader smiled and fully rested his head on Aid's belly. Aid sighed in calmness, as Rubble joined Roader on laying down on him. Aid was about to doze off, but not after he felt a giggle come out. He looked at Roader, who playfully just tickled his belly lightly and smiled at his friend. Aid chuckled shyly, then resumed to resting. Then they all eventually fell asleep. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes